The Junk-Mitchell family
by doctor221
Summary: The couple of sound are up to bat because well I don't hate bechloe but I just prefer jeca. Set after pitch perfect 3 so Emily is still hung up Beca so she goes back to Beca and they hook up and let take it from there so marriage first time children and getting ripped through and inter-dimensional wormhole to get to my big book not in that order though also first girl penis be kind
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here is the story for the couple of sound to set that stage post pitch perfect 3 the Bellas went their separate ways but the young legacy was still hung up on Beca and went and sought her out**

Chapter 1

Emily's PoV

I can't believe I'm doing this she's famous now she won't have time for a college graduate with a talent for song writing so found her studio and book an appointment under a fake name she got there and started to get nervous she walked in and said she was here for miss Mitchell's eleven o'clock

'Okay I can do this I can do this'

"Come in miss Steinfeld"

"Hey Beca it's me Emily"

"Emily" she stood up and hugged her

"Hi I'm sorry I lied about my name but I knew you probably didn't wanna see me after the USO but I'm here and it time I admitted something"

"Go on" she said inquisitively

"So after the USO I wanted to ask you on a date but never got a chance cause you ran off with Theo"

"So what are you saying miss Steinfeld?"

"Can you get the rest of the day go to lunch with me?"

"Of course!"

"Susie cancel the rest of my appointments for today miss Steinfeld and I have a date"

"Beca Mitchell will you go out with me?"

"Of course"

"Yes yes" I pick her up and spin her around before setting her down on the floor she stands on her tip toes and kiss me hard I stumble back into the desk

"Beca can this wait until we get back to your penthouse or something I think Susie will get suspicious if sex noise start coming out of your office and you just cancelled your appointments"

"Okay okay I'll order some Chinese to be sent my place when we get there and then we can have sex okay?"

"Deal"

They walked back to Becas penthouse which Emily decided was very nice and then she realised that Becas must be massive she had multiple hits

Wow Beca this place is massive"

"So Chinese?"

"Chinese then sex"

"Cool"

Twenty minutes later the Chinese had arrived and was devoured by Beca and I then the two preceded to drink a lot of alcohol till they forgot they were not friends anymore lover now Beca threw herself at Emily and I caught her and I stumbled against the kitchen counter I then carried both of us to her bed I took her clothes off as we walked up to the bed her leather jacket end up on the couch her mini skirt and up on the end of the banister her shirt on the floor in her room and I tossed her bra and panties on the floor.

I stripped slowly and sensual I could see her beginning to pool onto the sheets. I decided to keep her in the edge. I realised I was really hard as well I grabbed my member. I pulled Beca to the edge and I put my duck into her pussy I heard her breath hitch.

I pushed in and out of her until she climaxed and scream I pushed all the way inside her as I climaxed inside her.

"Babe you shouldn't have done that I'm not on the pill"

"Sorry babe I guess I just forgot"

"Okay but if I get pregnant I will slap you"

"Fine"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beca PoV

Three weeks later

(Private message between Emily and Beca)

Beca 'Babe I think I might be pregnant'

Emily 'oh crap I'm sorry do you want get you a pregnancy test'

Beca 'thanks babe I'll see you in a bit I'll get the day off'

Emily 'no problem'

"Hey Babe I got a test"

How can I be pregnant I can't be pregnant

"Hey babe I got the test"

"Okay let's do this"

5 minutes later

"Babe what does it say?"

"I'm pregnant"

"That's great"

8 and half months later

"Babe can we go on a date?"

"Sure"

While on the date

"Beca Mitchell you're pregnant with my child will you marry me?"

"Of course I will marry you"

Later that night

I tried shake Emily awake but unfortunately my fiancée sleep the sleep of the dead "Babe Babe wake up I'm in labour"

"Oh shit time to go"

"Okay calm down babe"

"Right time to go"


End file.
